Dragon Valley (Freedom Planet)
Dragon Valley is the 1st Stage for Lilac & Carol in Freedom Planet. It is a mountainous valley covered in a dense forest. Layout Area 1 The level starts in a relatively dry scrub land area and is fairly straightforward. The lower sections are greener, and while there are a number of enemies, they are easily dodged and/or dispatched with single hits. At the end of the area, there is a purple barrier guarded by Wretchnid. Defeating this enemy requires a number of hits, but is easily dispatched. Afterwards, the barrier will turn into Crystal Shards, allowing the Player to proceed. Area 2 Deeper into the valley, and the vegetation begins to increase. This area is a little more complex, but only just. About halfway through this area is the mid-boss battle against the Hunter Snake for the first time. After defeating it, the Hunter Snake will retreat by breaking through a wall, opening a path to the second half of this stage. Area 3 Now the Player at the bottom of the valley. The vegetation is rich and luscious, and there are a couple of swimming sections and a few waterfalls. The Hunter Snake will pop its head out in those waterfalls to shoot small fireballs, but these are easily avoided. Near the end of this area, there are dancing trees with spikes on the side. Area 4 For most of this area, there's a big boulder giving chase, "Indiana Jones" style. The player won't have time to admire the scenery unless they want to be flattened by five tons of solid rock. Not that it matters anyway since the boulder destroys most of it on the way. The good thing is it also deals with all the enemies too. At the end of this area is the major boss battle against the Snake Mount again. Once defeated, it will crash trough the ceiling (if defeated by Lilac) or the wall (if defeated by Carol or Torque), blowing up afterwards. Then the player will pass through the hole, ending the stage. Gimmicks Freedom Planet * Board Walls * Bone Spikes * Dancing Spike Trees * Steam Pits * Waterfall Logs Enemies *Cacteon *Dragonfly *Ganseki Jr. *Hunter Snake (Mid-Boss/Major Boss) *Spore Pod *Star Flounder *Stomper *Turretus *Wretchnid (Mini-Boss) Achievements *'Lilac the Switch Skipper:' Skip the switch door in Dragon Valley as Lilac. *'Rolling Stones:' Get a boulder to wrap around the screen. *'Card Collector (Dragon Valley):' Collect all 10 cards in Dragon Valley. *'Dragon Valley Speedrunner:' Clear Dragon Valley in 5 Minutes. Other Appearances Super Indie Karts Dragon Valley is confirmed to be a playable track in Super Indie Karts, a racing game that is similar to the Mario Kart Games. This game is currently available on Steam as an early access game and is expected to be fully completed and released in 2020. Trivia * The Wire Trees in the third area are similar to the dancing trees seen in Super Mario Bros. 3. Gallery Act 1 Dragon Valley Carol.png|Carol in Act 1 of Dragon Valley Dragon Valley Wretchnid Lilac.png|Lilac fighting the Wretchnid in Dragon Valley. Spider Beamer.png|Carol fighting the Wretchnid in Dragon Valley. Dragon Valley Lilac Colorswap.png|Lilac with her yellow coloration in Dragon Valley. Act 2 Dragon Valley Lilac Act 2 (1).png|Lilac attacking enemies in Act 2 of Dragon Valley. Dragon Valley Carol Act 2.png|Carol in Act 2 of Dragon Valley. Dragon Valley Cutscene (Hunter Snake Defeat, Carol).png|The area where Carol destroys the Hunter Snake. Dragon Valley Cutscene (Serpentine Area).png|The area Lilac hides with Torque to escape from Serpentine and his Missile. Videos = Category:Stages Category:Intro stages Category:Underwater stages Category:Freedom Planet stages Category:First Stages